


Agreement

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had an agreement, and now they were breaking it and Fujisaki's white cotton panties are the only thing keeping Nase in check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "white".

It was daunting, but not insurmountable. Nase told herself that as she licked nervously at her lips and stroked up Fujisaki's leg with one hand. They were both in skirts and it's been nice to rub their legs together as a way to tease each other because they'd made plans for this. Well, Fujisaki had made strong hints toward it, toward _more_ , and Nase had understood them and felt proud that she didn't see any of the textbook exasperation that shadowed Fujisaki's face when she was trying to tell Shindou something and he didn't seem to _get_ it. 

Still, that move from above the waist to below... It would probably have helped if Fujisaki wasn't wearing those white cotton panties. Everything about them screamed that Nase was doing this with a girl who had sat in classes this morning, had worn a different skirt then along with a school blazer... They could have waited longer! Except Nase knew that they couldn't have. They were starting to snap at each other at the end of their makeout sessions when they were both hot and ready to do _something_ , but they'd had an agreement... An agreement that they'd agreed to throw away without really addressing it.

Taking a deep breath, Nase slid her fingers under the edges of Fujisaki's white panties and slid them down carefully, groaning as her girlfriend lifted her hips and she was revealed. The panties made their way to Fujisaki's ankles before Nase abandoned her efforts and moved closer to Fujisaki, pressing her down against the bed and straddling her waist. Nase felt Fujisaki's knees come up behind her and heard those panties pushed down past one foot and then the other so they dropped to the floor. Nase shook her head. "We really shouldn't-"

"We should." Fujisaki grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her down so that she could kiss Nase softly, dreamily, and then ease her into something a little more intense by biting at her bottom lip and pulling it and destroying the whole thing by giggling. Her hands stroked down Nase's back and slid onto her ass. Nase groaned as Fujisaki's fingers dug into her flesh and then pulled her skirt up, inching it up to her hips, before her fingers teased at the lacy pink band at the top and slid Nase's panties down. 

Pink satin caught at her hips and Nase pushed away from Fujisaki and pulled the underwear the rest of the way off and dropped them over the edge of the bed. Fujisaki looked up at her and smiled sweetly and Nase knew she couldn't go any further, until a pink tongue slid out to moisten Fujisaki's lips and her knees spread slowly and Nase knew that any further protests she might try to make in her head were useless. Instead, she moved back to straddle Fujisaki's right thigh, careful not to let herself press down, and let her fingers come up to trace along Fujisaki's pelvis and through the sparse hair there above her goal. She looked Fujisaki in the eye and watched the younger girl nod as Nase brought two of her fingers down further, watching as Fujisaki's eyes fluttered shut at that first touch. "Yeah," Fujisaki moaned and Nase moved her fingers further. 

Fujisaki spread her knees even wider and Nase's fingers slipped in against the moisture already there. Her outer fingers stroked against Fujisaki's heated flesh slowly, but the ones that were already wet slid in further as Fujisaki shifted her hips again and groaned as Nase's palm stroked against her with just enough pressure to tease. "There," she whimpered, and Nase was tempted to tease her further, or to play dumb, but instead she let the heel of her hand press down against that apex of Fujisaki's pleasure and let the younger girl grind against her.

Nase was enjoying the sight of Fujisaki writhing beneath her, but was reminded of her own selfish desires when Fujisaki moved the thigh that Nase was straddling and drew it against her. Nase flushed with embarassment to feel her own wetness there as the thigh slid back again, but it didn't stop her from letting herself press downward against the strength in that thigh. Her fingers within Fujisaki spread as she drew them out to tease at her entrance before plunging back in again. Fujisaki hissed out a breath and pushed her thigh even further against Nase's heat.

With a twist of her wrist, Nase began to stroke Fujisaki's inner walls and moved her thumb to press through the folds until she found that nub with her thumb and pressed against it firmly, sliding against it. Fujisaki replied by panting out Nase's name and reaching up one hand to cup her breast through her thin shirt, squeezing it gently. Nase shifted her hips to get more pressure out of a better angle and flicked her thumb against Fujisaki's clitoris again.

Fujisaki gasped and twisted under her and Nase brought her unoccupied hand to touch herself awkwardly, the angles unfamiliar with her left hand, but it took only a few touches before her spine stiffened and she rode out the moment of euphoria against Fujisaki's thigh. She pulled away as soon as she could to sit at the end of the bed in disbelief. "I should get us towels," she said as she leaned down to find where she'd taken off her underwear.

"You got me all wet, so I'd say so," Fujisaki said with a laugh and Nase looked up at her and saw the smile on her face and how her fingertips trailed through the glistening moisture on her leg. "Behind you," she said a moment later.

Nase looked behind her and saw the small pile of pink. She plucked them from the floor and slid them on and stood to finish pulling them up, trying not to look at Fujisaki as her skirt lifted to precede the lace and satin. "Your's are over here," she said and picked up the white cotton panties and handed them over.

"I think I'll wait until I'm a little cleaner," Fujisaki said as she got up on her knees and moved to the end of the bed to grab her panties. "Kiss me."

Moving closer still, Nase did. Fujisaki's tongue moved against her lips and she opened her mouth and accepted her inside and traced against Fujisaki's lips with her own. "Towels," she said, panting, as she pulled away. "You... You're so _naughty_ sometimes."

"For wanting you so much?" Fujisaki twirled a finger through her hair. "Or for making you want me?"

"Both." Nase turned and drew in a long breath. "I am going to get towels and then I'll come back and we'll watch some TV or something."

Fujisaki nodded. "It was fun, wasn't it? And hot. And... kind of beautiful."

And Nase closed her eyes because it had been all of those things. "Only you're able to get me like this."

"Sexy?"

With a snort, Nase stuck out her tongue. "Agreeable."


End file.
